


Mr. McLaughlin

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha Rhett McLaughlin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Kinky, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Link, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction
Summary: Link will do anything to pass Mr. McLaughlin's math class.





	Mr. McLaughlin

Mr. McLaughlin 

Link held his face between his palms as he stared at the paper before him. Geometry. He always hated math and even though geometry was supposed to be easy, he still felt confused.   
“a squared plus b squared equals… what? This makes no sense!”   
Link closed his eyes and dropped his head down on his desk with a soft thud. Mr. McLaughlin peeked over his laptop and saw him.   
“Link, you okay bud?”   
Link groaned as he slowly lifted his head, “I don’t get any of this. It’s too hard for me.” He shoved his paper to the edge of his desk and put his head back down. Mr. McLaughlin stood up from behind his desk and walked towards Link’s.   
“What’re you stuck on?” He asked as he put his hand on Link’s shoulder. Link mumbled, “The Pythagorean Theorem.” Mr. McLaughlin smiled as he leaned down next to his student. “Link this is easy stuff. I know you can do this. Look, if side a is 4 inches and side b is 8 inches, what is side c?” Link stared down at his paper for a moment before putting his head back down. “Mr. McLaughlin is there any way you can give me credit for what I have? I’ll do anything to pass your class.” Link looked behind him to see his teacher blushing with a curious expression on his face.   
Mr. McLaughlin shook his head and began walking back to his desk. “Link, I’m sorry but there’s nothing-“ Link grabbed at his hand and stood up before speaking. “I’ll do anything.”   
Link dropped his hand as Mr. McLaughlin stood still facing away from him. “Anything?” Mr. McLaughlin asked, turning his head to the right. Link’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard. “Y-yes sir.” He stammered. 

Mr. McLaughlin turned around and stared Link down. “Take it off.” Link blinked and tilted his head. “W-what?” Mr. McLaughlin stepped closer to Link, causing a chill to creep up his spine. “You heard me.” Link blinked again and then wordlessly obeyed. He pulled his shirt over his head and set it on his desk. Mr. McLaughlin’s eyes focused on Link’s chest before being drawn to his crotch. “Keep going,” he whispered, his cock already hard in his pants. Link slowly unzipped his fly and began pulling his pants down before his teacher stopped him. “Turn around and bend over when you take ‘em off,” Mr. McLaughlin ordered. As Link bent down to take his pants off, Mr. McLaughlin slowly rubbed his own crotch, his cock aching to penetrate Link’s tight ass. When Link was stripped down to his boxer briefs, he turned back around to face his teacher. Mr. McLaughlin looked down at Link as he began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. He pushed his pants down to his mid-thigh and motioned for Link to get closer. “Get on your knees, Link,” Mr. McLaughlin said. Link took a step forward and then kneeled down, his face just inches away from his teacher’s rock-hard cock, throbbing within its cotton prison. Link pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and looked up at Mr. McLaughlin with his deep-set ocean blue eyes. He pulled his teachers underwear down and his cock flopped out. Mr. McLaughlin’s veiny member twitched as Link delicately grabbed it with his right hand. He gently kissed the tip, precum glazed his lips. Link licked the underside of Mr. McLaughlin’s cock, his tongue trailing from his balls to the head. His teacher leaned his head back and closed his eyes as small, faint moans escaped his parted lips. Link worked his mouth around the head and began sucking, making tiny slurping sounds. Link pulled away for a moment to lick his lips. He loved how Mr. McLaughlin tasted almost exactly how he smelled, musky and warm. He put the head back in his mouth and slid it to the back of his throat. Mr. McLaughlin looked down to lock eyes with Link, placing his hand in the back of his head, gently pushing back and forth. This went on for some time until Mr. McLaughlin began to blush all the way from his cheeks to his chest and grabbed a fistful of Link’s hair as he rammed his cock farther down his throat. Link’s eyes were watering as he felt himself slowly losing oxygen. Mr. McLaughlin finally came with a guttural moan, shooting hot, sticky cum down Link’s throat. He pulled Link off his knees and kissed him with such fiery passion it made Link’s already hard cock drip with precum. Mr. McLaughlin held Link by his jaw as he began kissing his neck, trailing down to his collar bones. He nipped the skin at first, then bit down hard, sucking and licking at Link moaned with pleasure. Mr. McLaughlin kissed Link’s lips one last time before lightly pushing him towards his desk.  
“Bend over, it’s time you learned a lesson,” Mr. McLaughlin said through clenched teeth. Link bent over his teacher’s desk and stuck his ass out as if to say, ‘come and take it.’ Mr. McLaughlin ran his hands down Link’s sides before slowly peeling off his underwear. He licked his hand and wet the tip of his dick as he warmed himself up. Link dipped his head down low and looked at the tall man behind him. He was so gentle yet there was a bit of underlying ferocity to him as well. Link bit down on his bottom lip as Mr. McLaughlin slowly worked the tip in. Once it was all the way in, Mr. McLaughlin began thrusting rhythmically, one hand on Link’s shoulder, the other on his waist. Link began slowly massaging his own cock, gripping the base firmly and pumping up and down. Mr. McLaughlin gripped Link’s shoulder tighter as he fucked him harder. “God…damn, you’re tight,” He growled. Link’s hair swayed with each thrust like black trees in the wind. His teacher fucked him harder and faster while Link pumped his own dick at the same pace. Mr. McLaughlin dug his nails into Link’s shoulder before placing both hands on his waist. He smacked Link’s tight little ass with a loud clap. “You gonna cum for me?” Mr. McLaughlin questioned. Link’s whole body was aching to reach climax, “Yes sir,” he gasped. Mr. McLaughlin growled as he thrusted as hard and deep as he could, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Link!” Link’s body writhed and twitched as he orgasmed in his on hand, then once more as he felt his teacher cum inside him. Mr. McLaughlin hung his head for a moment before lifting it to see Link standing in front of him. “D-does this mean I pass your class?” He asked sheepishly. Mr. McLaughlin threw his head back and laughed before smiling down at Link, “Oh, you passed it, alright.”


End file.
